


Heartbeat of Shibuya

by MephiNo



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Likely OOC, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, more may be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephiNo/pseuds/MephiNo
Summary: Second Week, Second Chances- Neku can't mess this up- he has to win!For Shiki!...And himself...But there's only one Aloof pretty boy who can make this week hell for him....





	1. Day 1: Mama Mia Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....honestly I was never gonna post this. I'm an artist- not a writer. Anything I do write is usually self indulgent or for something in a group and only shown to one or two people. I know this won't be very good as it's nowhere in my area of expertise but my friend nudged me to give it a shot anyhow.
> 
> This is a mixture of how I had played through Week 2 the first time in the game and some cannon divergence. At the end of each chapter I'll reveal some head cannons and such to at least try to keep any readers up to speed with what's happening.
> 
> I am very dialogue heavy since I struggle to think of what the characters would be doing- so it's usually just character back and forth.
> 
> If you have any tips, criticisms, or anything else- Please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> I don't expect myself to finish this work but I hope you enjoy anyhow!

_Neku was used to the noise of Shibuya, it was like the town's pulse, a heartbeat. Being, well, dead, doesn't give you one._

"Damn shades tricked me-" he muttered, passing through person after person, a familiar dog statue off in the distance in sight. There was no time to waste, he needed a partner, the best one he could find- If only Beat hadn't...

Neku felt himself come to a sudden halt as he crashed into someone he had assumed to have just been in the RG. He has been walking so casually towards him- Both fall hurling to the ground, Neku left on top of the fellow player.

Neku sputters out a "Sorry- I-" is all he could mutter, tossing himself off of the kid. Though the kid's hand suddenly reached out, grabbing his tightly.

It was.... warm, inviting almost...but-

Lights flared around them, a pact had been formed.

"W-Wait!" He stuttered, "When?!"

Before he could even sputter out another word, they were suddenly engaged in battle. Frog Noise surrounded them both, the posh kid stood up, releasing Neku's hand casually and took out his phone. He looked to Neku, an unsettling smirk on his face as he muttered, "Have Fun Neku."

* * *

Lines of Barbed wire entangled the noise, before they were erased. The battlefield was hushed, beside him, this ash blonde kid...

"...Did....Did you do that on purpose??" Neku snapped at him, the arena around them slowly fading to normal. "Who are you?!"

The kid's eyebrow rose, though he gave a disinterested shrug, "I'm sorry, but you are the one who crashed into me, are you that clumsy? Besides, it seems like you knew what you were doing." He smirked. "I just helped myself is all."

Neku felt himself heating up already, His fist clenched, ready to sock some manners into this kid. Though considering the words of Mr.H....

** _'Trust your Partner'_ **

Whether he liked it or not, this kid was now his partner for this game- and leaving a bad impression would jeopardize his chances of winning- For Shiki

...And...For himself...

"Yoshiya Kiryu, though Mother and Father call me Joshua."

Joshua huh? Must be foreign.

"Well....it's good to meet you Kiryu-"

"Ah" Joshua clicked his tongue, "Please, just Joshua. No need to be so formal... Partner."

Neku felt his spine tingle, this little shit, he crosses his arms, "Well... Joshua....anything to make from the mission?"

"30+74? Neku- I would have guessed you to be smarter than that. 30+74 is 104. Meaning we should head to 104 yes?"

He was going to punch this kid.

"Right... thank you." He huffed out.

The teen seemed to pick up on the sarcasm of his tone, though waved it away, "Well then Neku? Shall we get going?"

Wait, wait a second...How does this kid know his name? Did he introduce himself at all??

"Wait, how do you know who I am??"

"Hm?" Joshua gave a curious look, though there was something....sinister hiding behind it.

"My name...how do you know my name?"

"Oh." He nonchalantly settles back, giving a shrug, "Must have been a lucky guess."

'_Lucky guess my ass_.' Neku thought, though flinched as Joshua grabbed his hand, "Say, mind if we stop by Kurakura? I have some business to attend to there."

"KuraKura??- No! We're headed to 104, You'll get erased if you don't-"

"Don't what Neku? We have 45 minutes left, and it'll take approximately 10 to get to 104 from here. Even if it takes me 30 minutes, we'll still have time to spare." He snerks, "well, if we run that is."

Neku pulled his hand away, though considered for a moment, "...If you're looking to boost your stats, then fine. I doubt I have any clothes you'd be able to wear anyways."

"Lovely, I heard they have Natural Puppy for sale there, do you like puppies?"

"Like hell I do." He scoffed. Cats were more his style, laid back, and quiet, unlike this kid.

Joshua hummed softly as they both entered, taking the elevator to the second floor.

Once inside, Joshua strutted in, heading to the Natural Puppy second and flicked through the shirts. Neku stayed by the elevator door, his foot tapping impatiently as he eyed the timer still counting down on his hand.

"Neku- You have yen right? I won't be able to pay for any of this in case you haven't noticed."

This kid has been with him for less than 5 minutes and Neku already felt like he was on his last straw with him.

"Yeah, yeah- but after this we're heading straight to 104."

"Good, good." He picks out a shirt and some pants, "These shall do."

Finally, "Give 'em over then, I'll make the purchase."

  
Shoving the clothing into a bag, Neku grabbed Joshua by his arm, pulling him out of the store. Though something....odd hit him about this.

** _Warmth_ **

Every time he held or touched Shiki.... there wasn't any warmth... Both were cold... But....

"Neku, while I appreciate your attachment- could you perhaps let go of my arm? We have 35 Minutes, it'll just be a brisk walk back."

Neku releases him, grabbing his own arm, his gaze faltered, "Sorry."

Who was this kid...._What_ was this kid?? Everything about him screams suspicious but what could Neku do about it??

One thing stands certain.... he has to put up with this kid for the next 7 days.

For Shiki!

And....now this kid too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If at any point the Cannon returns to Normal (Like the end of the mission is practically the same) I'll just leave the chapter off there. It's mostly since I can't really... Think of anything to make different and I feel I'd just be writing the game's script at that point which I'm sure for y'all would just be a bore.
> 
> Is this an excuse to make a Hot and Cold Relationship Dynamic? Absolutely.
> 
> Headcannons:
> 
> Joshua loves Natural Puppy and often influences Neku to use those pin styles- so any area they walk through usually has Natural Puppy as the top brand.


	2. Day 2: Come on and Slam, and welcome to Tinpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku: //Is there//  
Joshua: aren't you tired of being nice, don't you ever just want to go apeshit.

Neku's eyes fluttered open. They were at the scramble again, Joshua stood, to his left, back facing him as he spoke softly.

Was he talking to himself? No... He had the phone to his ears, he was talking to SOMEONE...but who??"

He spoke just loudly enough for him to get the gist of what they were saying, before Joshua just closed the phone, glancing over at Neku, "Ah, finally you're awake."

"Yeah...thanks...." He muttered... what was this kid up to?? The phones don't work in the UG- who could he have been calling?? ...Were you able to call other players? Or even....Other reapers?! He scowl at the thought, but...again...

_ **Trust your Partner.** _

"Mission mail should be here any second now." Neku flicked open his own phone, though Josh seemed disinterested.

"Say, Neku, why don't we play Hooky today? Forget whatever the mission is, Lets go have some fun~"

"What?!" Was this kid _insane_?? "No! I'm not-"

"If other players clear the mission, then why bother? Why go through all the effort just to be first when being second or third is just as nice? It doesn't matter-"

"It DOES matter! Don't you want to live??"

"Of course I do Neku, though we can have a little fun while we're at it."

Neku huffs, Joshua could only laugh, putting his hand over Neku's phone to close it.

_Warmth_...

"Joshua." he hissed sternly, "Who are you....What are you??"

"Hm? Me? I'm a player, just like you-"

"You're_ warm_."

"So is the sun."

No- that's not what he- Augh!

"Shiki wasn't warm like this...neither were any reaper or noise...."

"Huh, that must make me special then." Joshua shrugged, "But my body temperature has nothing to do with today. Your phone's buzzing."

Neku blinks, flipping open his phone again to read the mail. "The Mission." He states, reading it aloud.

"Aquire the √3 au pin. T= 300 Min-"

A familiar pain struck his hand, "And there's the timer-" glancing at Joshua, he didn't seem effected by the timer's appearance, just looking at his phone as per usual.

"...." Joshua softly hums, "Well? want to leave it to the others?"

"Absolutely not."

Joshua huffs, pouting, "....Let me strike you a deal then Neku.... I'll help you complete this mission, though right after we're done, we're doing what I wanna do, okay?"

"...." It.... wouldn't hurt to try- maybe the kid knows something or wherever he wants to go... "Fine. After this mission we'll do what you want."

"Good! Now...What do you make of the mission?"

"Au... that's...That's the elemental lettering for Gold!" Hah, he did pay well enough attention in science class!

"Very good Neku, here's a pat on the head-" As Joshua reached his hand to try, Neku grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't-you-dare"

Pulling his hand back defensively, He sighed, "Fine fine, so a Gold Pin right? lets ignore the square rooting for now and look for information based on that."

And off they ran to do some Tin Pin Slamming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hasn't Neku scanned this kid? Well mostly since he's been too distracted fighting with this kid to have a second to scan him. (Joshua didn't even bother suggesting it to him to put the thought in his head to try- Rather he go shopping) We will catch up to that Soon. (Honestly I couldn't find a good place to have the scanning without it being too forced. It will get caught up so worry not.
> 
> Headcannons: 
> 
> Neku hates it when people fiddle or touch his hair. It was a common occurence when he was younger so if anyone so much as thinks of trying- he'll usually try to grab them and push them away, Or back off.


	3. Day 3: Warmth (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku: I'm Cold  
Joshua: Sounds like a Personal Problem Kiddo

Something was wrong- this kid was devious-fishy- kind of scary and not worth angering but... Just all around screwed in the head- He wasn't like other players but getting anything out of him- did this kid not trust him? or was it Neku not trusting Joshua?... Regardless of the case, He needed to know soon, before this kid drove him up the wall and into the ceiling.

"Right...Yeah we'll be there, Don't worry, Even if we aren't I'll have an ear to chew."

...  
Great, now he's talking bad about him to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

Though, now that he thought of it.... looking at his phone, it had been 10 minutes and still no new mission...what gives? Did the GM sleep in??

Joshua's eyes turn to meet Neku's, he grins, "So, Neku." He shuts his phone and joins Neku at his side, "What's the mission?"

"I....I don't know...Hasn't arrived yet."

"Huh...then can we do what I want til it does pop? I promise it won't take long."

"No, Mission first, then whatever you want to do."

Joshua huffs, "We barely had any time yesterday. And I'd like to-" Joshua's phone beeped a soft tune, checking in, Joshua sighed, "Mission's here-"

"Wait what's it say?!" Neku scrambled with his phone as Joshua read it.

"M=Race to Cat Street. T= 15 min,"

While Neku wanted to spit some cockiness back at Joshua....

"15 MINUTES?! Cat Street's like- On the other way of the city!!"

"Well, that's why they call it a race." He scoffed, "Lets go then."

This time, Neku grabbed Joshua's hand- He felt Joshua would drag his feet- get them attacked by Noise- the whole shibang. Keeping this kid close would keep 'em out of trouble.

Running down alleyways, through Towa Records and under the freeway bridge- they reached Cat Street. Neku released Joshua's hand as he sat down on the sidewalk, his legs in agony. While he no longer had to worry about sweat or overheating- He still felt the pain of every sore muscle. Joshua wasn't fairing much better, he stumbled next to Neku to catch his breath....wait....Breath?

Neku glances at Joshua, taking deep gasps of air in and out. While Neku can't argue... He still instinctively breathes because he was....well...alive, old habits die hard- But He wasn't gasping at all...felt no pain in his chest or lungs.... What's with Joshua...?

Joshua's cheeks and legs were also tinted a soft red now... heat radiated off him! This wasn't right- it just couldn't be- Why is he-

Wait... looking at his hand- the timer was gone yes but....was it ever there?! He couldn't remember any pain like the last several days... He didn't see the text on his phone either but he had gotten used to that with Shiki- Joshua ain't Shiki though- and the Reapers don't delete messages...was....Was this a trick?!

Neku couldn't help but tremble in anger- this little shit could have put them down Shit's Creek- just because he wanted to be here?!

Joshua finally notices Neku's growing rage, though only shrugs, laying back and outstretching his legs. "I can't believe that got you honestly- checking the facts would have been so easy by just checking your phone."

That was it- '_Trust your partner_ my ass Hanakoma- I'm killing my partner.' he thought. Lunging forward, Neku's hands wrapped out Joshua's throat, tightening quickly as Joshua suddenly seemed to panic. His hands reached up, grasping at Neku's hands as he tried to pull away. That Panic quickly washed away, a smug grin on his face, "You -- wouldn't do it-...I know --- You won't-" he choked out.

"We're probably both dead because of you!! Unless some angel graces us with an easy mission or time limit- we're both--" Though something....distracted him.

Something...Unusual

Abnormal

Impossible in the Reaper's Game...

A _pulse_

Joshua had a pulse.

Joshua was...

"ALIVE?!" That confusing realization caused Neku to release Joshua; he remained on top of him as he watched Joshua gasp for air. Neku couldn't help it, he couldn't control himself- he needed conclusive evidence. keeping Joshua pinned, he pulled himself to Joshua's chest, hearing a casual thumping in his chest.

A Heart.

_Joshua's_ Heart.

Neku just....froze. Was Joshua Alive? ... What was he doing here? Why was he in the reaper's game??

He felt Joshua's hand trace over his headphones, before resting atop his head. "Hmm....I should have guessed you'd be a weirdo about that- seeing how you like music and all-" He ran his hand through Neku's hair. Neku gently resisted to Joshua's touch, though didn't pull back this time. Joshua chuckled, patting his head softly. "You take your time, well, at least til the mission shows up."

Right....the Mission.

Neku pulled himself up, Joshua held out his arms in a hugging motion, though Neku wouldn't comply, instead standing up and walking over Joshua down the street. There still was no mission, he checks, a Juniper of the Monkey's bells jingled as he walked passed. Joshua pulled himself together, using the nearby street railing to help himself up as he nonchalantly followed after Neku. "...So, since we're here, can we do what I wanted to do yesterday?"

"..." it's been half an hour. The mission wasn't coming, "Fine."

* * *

As they approached, a....weirdly familiar smell struck Neku...

a Cafe....that bean smell... the colors- That would mean--

"Ah Joshua! And Neku! glad you can finally make it!" Mr H laughed from behind the counter, "Took ya long enough!"

"Hanekoma? Wait you know this kid?"

"Of course! Of course! Well at least when he was alive- me and Joshua go backs a long time you see? surprised he made you his partner!"

'_Yeah right- he's still alive_' Neku pouted, He was not going to let Joshua go on that- after this- After this he's getting to the bottom of that...being alive thing.

"So, Mr.H sir- Me and Neku are looking to get our phones upgraded- Got the parts like I asked you to?"

'Asked him to??' Though that would make sense.... Was Mr Hanekoma the person Joshua was talking to on the phone for the past 2 days? Neku begrudgingly handed over his phone.

"A'right! I'll have 'em done in a jiffy- why don't you two sit down- ya both look pretty tired. Actually let me set you up a drink!"

Neku sits down at a booth, Joshua joining him on the other side. the two kept quiet until Hanekoma put down two cups of coffee in front of them.

"Thank you Mr.H" he mutters. Neku couldn't keep his eyes off Joshua.... he was right to trust his gut- There was something up with Joshua but...was that everything? Was there still more to know?? Surely this kid wouldn't JUST be alive and somehow playing the game.

"...You seem awfully obsessed with what's under my skin, huh Neku?"

Neku flinched, adverting his eyes, "...How....how did you form a pact with me if you're alive??"

"Just lucky I suppose-" He grinned. That was a knowing grin, a 'I'm hiding something and I dare you come find out' grin. It sent a shiver down Neku's spine.

"I supposed everyone thought they were alive- no one ever thinks to just check their pulse in the Game- You just follow orders til you're told." Joshua was now resting his hand against his neck- he's fucking with him.

"I suppose- but you're actually alive, and look" Neku smacked his chest a few times, "I ain't."

"How intriguing." Joshua scooted closer, offering his hand to Neku.

Neku pressed his back against the seat, "Yo, No touching- you don't need to feel me up to know it's not there."

"Don't be a coward Neku." Joshua huffed, though relented. He shrugged and sips his Coffee, "Hanekoma is taking his sweet time."

"That he is." Neku huffed, The faster they deal with it, the better.

"Boy could I kill for Ramen- Neku- once he's done lets pass by the ramen shop and get some lunch." Joshua settled his cup, laying back and crossing his arms.

"Ew- Ramen??" Joshua's glare shut Neku up right away, "...Well... it's....edible... I guess."

"Good, we'll stop at Ramen Don's then- best ramen in all of Shibuya!"

'And only ramen' Neku thought. Staring into the table, he observed the imperfections made in it's crafting, the scratches left from various utensils, stains from spills long since forgotten...

It took a moment, before Neku realized he had his hand resting on his chest...it was a bit of a nervous habit... He didn't like the noise of others...well, used to at least but without it....everything just felt empty.

It was torture, and if he couldn't listen to anything...he'd have his own personal beat, his own rhythm to keep him on track. But..now that was gone.... and man...it was driving him nuts.

"Neku do you need someone's hand to hold? or are you just doing that for kicks?"

Neku's eyes snapped back up to meet Joshua's. He seemed just as bored as he was, his leg bouncing casually. Neku rested his hands back on the table, feeling up the imperfections again, "Oh, it's nothing."

If only his damn MP3 player would work here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mean to your dad Josh he's doing his best.
> 
> Headcannons:
> 
> This is more a Spoilery thing for later in the games and story, But Joshua technically is and isn't alive. Why he has a heartbeat will be explained later on. (Granted, if you have played the game you probably can guess why!)
> 
> Neku gets really impatient or anxious when he's in a completely silent room. He may tap his foot or listen to his MP3 though if all else fails, he likes resting his own hand on his chest, Though....when you're dead you don't get that luxury.


	4. Day 3: Syncronize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanekoma: Hey Joshua do you ever want to talk about your feeling?  
Joshua: No  
Hanekoma: ...  
Neku: I do  
Hanekoma: I know Neku  
Neku: I'm confused  
Hanekoma: I know Neku

Tapping the table, impatience got the better of him. He began using his player pin and starting hammering out a small tune against the table. As he worked at it, he could hear some foot tapping, Joshua seemed to be playing along now, Tapping his foot to the beat and adding his own pin to the music. It felt...

Nice....

The two played in sync- Neku began moving onto a more complex beat, rapping his knuckles against the table. Joshua smirks- following up with another pin clicking against the coffee mug.

There was a sudden cling- Their attention was pulled quickly to Hanekoma, he was clacking a spoon against his screwdriver, grinning at the two.

The slowly came to its close-

'tip- tip tap'

Joshua and Neku slammed their hands down onto the table in complete sync. Hanekoma burst into laughter, hanging over the counter, "Man Neku- you a conductor or something? That was fantastic!"

"Hm, I'd say more Composer material-" Joshua grinned, leaning against the table, "Quite the writer if I do say so myself."

Hanekoma laughs though...it seemed a bit different...though why Neku couldn't put his finger on it....forced?

"So....Mr.H, how long have you and Joshua known each other?"

"Oh that's easy kid- a long time!"

"No no- I mean- exactly-"

"Ah- If you're looking for exact numbers- I ain't got 'em, I knew Josh since he was a little kiddo- He and his family came by this shop often thoug eventually it was just Joshua swinging over."

"That's enough Mr.H" Joshua interjected, "Are you almost done?"

"Actually- Been done for quite a while- just seemed like you two were having some fun." He places both phones on the counter, "There- Give that a shot."

Pulling himself out of the booth, Joshua takes the phone, flipping it open. 'Hm..."

A soft beeping noise radiated from it, "Interesting...." He murmured, walking outside.

Neku blinked, "Wait...what-" Before he could ask, Hanekoma brought them both out, "Well- he's out and distracted- Give him a sec to orient himself aight?"

Neku nods, though kept his eye on Josh as he wandered rather aimlessly around Cats Street.

"So...how do you know Joshua?"

"Eh, details," He waved away the question, "He really took particular interest with me since I knew about the Reaper's game- He was able to see the UG while still in the RG- see the noise- the players, reapers, you name it- you see it here? So did he."

"Wait so- you're saying he saw dead people,"

"Dead people walking yea! He wasn't the happiest about it- though seemed to like knowing the details- at least- of what I knew." Hanekoma shrugged, "You two been getting along? When ya came in I could feel some real tension radiating from ya both."

"Yeah it's just..." He held back... was Joshua's ability to see him in the RG how he pacted with him in the UG? But Joshua is physical...he can be touched! No one else in the RG can see him! What was he??

"Hey listen- I gotta head back in soon a'rite? If you got any questions- ask Joshua, be sure you're talking with your partner and knowing what's going on with 'em yeah? You two were syncing perfectly in the cafe - work on that with the noise- and y'alls friendship. Make music together and you'll go far!"

"Yeah yeah..." Neku turned his back.

'_Trust your partner..._'

_But...how could he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... kinda imagine they were tapping at first to [Its So Wonderful](https://youtu.be/4V9-vEspL-k) and when Neku transitioned them to a harder song- [Twister](https://youtu.be/uXDGT1JixPk)
> 
> This was more a soft break to develop a little bit of a bond between the two and Day 3 isn't over yet! They've still got Ramen they need to eat! And maybe something else if Joshua's tracker is anything to go off of.


	5. Day 3: Panic on the Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua: Hey how much yen do you have  
Neku: Oh about 690 Yen  
Joshua: Op you know what that means!  
Neku: //crying// I don't have enough yen for therapy-
> 
>   
**BIG WARNING!**  
There's a Panic Attack after Beat's defeated- if you are sensitive to it, Ctrl F to Ken Doi should get you past it to aftermath care. I will write a summery on the next chapter for those who decided to skip this chapter in its entirety!

Catching up with Joshua, Neku followed in pace with him. "...You know I'm still not going to forgive you for hiding that you were alive this whole time."

"Alive? Me? Please dear, I know I died. It's just luck would have it that I still feel alive- if I was alive then why are we walking through these people?"

Shit, hit him with that roadblock... his attention was dragged to the beeping phone, "So...what are we looking for?"

"Hm?" Joshua looks up from his phone, "You'll see." He smirked, heading into Cadoi City

_Oh that's real helpful!_

The two walked across the department store into the crossing.

"Yo!"

Neku froze in his tracks, Joshua perked up- seeing that Neku now had his eyes locked on a new Reaper. "Is this a friend of yours, Neku dear?"

"Beat..." Neku stepped back as Beat landed. "get ready to hurt Phones! You gonna bleed today!"

"Wait- You're...You're okay!"

"Yeah?! So what?!" He shoved Neku back, "I'm better'n ok! See for yourself." His noise like wings splay out, "Pretty badass huh?"

"My my, a reaper friend at that."

Beat sneered at the both of them, "He ain't no friend of mine pretty boy- I'm here to erase you punks!"

If he still had a heart, it'd have sunken into his stomach... Neku sputtered but couldn't form anything cohesive before Beat's fist came flying at him, "BRING IT!"

* * *

A stray car slams into Beat, sending him off his skateboard and into the air. He regained balance through flight and yelled, "Oi you even trying!?" Stomping down for a landing, he yelled, "You two better toughen up next time, I ain't fighting no pussygame."

And with that, he summoned his skateboard back into his hands, and flew off towards 104.

Neku took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself after the battle. Beat? Wanting to kill him? But...He knows...He knows if he dies.... Shiki dies too and...

Oh god, he can't breathe- why would he need to breathe?? Tears were streaking his face- he felt his chest and body constricting. He couldn't control himself- his arms and legs were shaking- He was in pain- imaginary or not- Beat- Beat how could you...!?

Joshua turns his eyes from watching Beat fly off to Neku, "Hm...." looking over Neku's trembling self, something seemed to click in Joshua.

"Neku..._Neku hey look here_." His voice dropped any sickly sarcasm it could have...instead giving a genuine tone of concern- Neku would have laughed if he could.

Reaching over, Joshua slowly rested one hand on Neku's back, pulling him in and the other to his chest. Slowly he brought Neku down to the ground to give his legs a rest, pressing Neku into him, "Shhhh..."

They'd have to head back to Wildkat after this but... calming Neku down was top priority. Digging through Neku's pockets, Joshua pulled out his player pin.

"_Neku_, Scan....Focus on me, okay?"

Joshua placed the pin carefully into Neku's palm. a blue aura surrounded them- Noise began to dance around them, people's thoughts filled their minds. Joshua pressed Neku against his chest, drowning out the thoughts, "Focus on me Neku... _Drown everything else out_..."

** _. . ._ **

It took a few minutes of Neku's sobbing, and trembling to slowly come to a sniffle and gentle shivering. Looking into the phone he sighed, "_Just breathe_...Do you think you can stand up? Walk a block to Dogenzaga? It'll be quieter there Neku."

Although the pain had stopped, Neku still felt his thoughts racing a mile an hour...did Joshua say something? ...Right...Ramen... He could only nod.

"...I suppose I'll carry you instead, you don't seem like you'd be steady on your feet yet." Moving his arms around Neku, he lifted him carefully in his arms- with some help of Telekinesis.

* * *

As they entered Dogenzaga, Joshua perked up at a line of noisy customers, great, just what they both needed. Joshua's phone was vibrating like mad too... there must be something here but now's not the time to check.

Passing the statue, he entered the shop to a lamenting Ken Doi.

"Ah- Joshua!" He smiled at his arrival, "New special for today- the Big Catch!"

"That's nice Mr.Doi but" He helps Neku sit down at the booth before settling beside him, "I've got a friend who could use just some plain ramen. I'll happily try the Big Catch though."

"Coming right up then...What's got him down?"

"Oh, just a little betrayal... just some teen drama." Joshua snarked, though his hand drifted to Neku's back, rubbing in a slow circular motion.

Neku glares at Joshua, though didn't fight the comforting motion.

Doi set two bowls of ramen in front of them. Neku quietly swirled his as Joshua ate his.

"You were such _a natural_..."

Joshua perked up, "Hm?" he clicked his chopsticks, "Of course I'm a natural- think that's the first time I've seen that? ..." Joshua dropped his tone, "Think you can handle whatever's left of the day? Seems that whatever is triggering the singal is around here somewhere..."

"...I'll answer after lunch." Neku took up a small portion of ramen, sliding it into his mouth.

Joshua smiled, giving Neku a few pats on the back, "Whatever happened between you and that reaper Neku, it's not your fault." Joshua looked deep into his bowl of ramen, "People betray you...that's just life, if you trust no one- there'll be no one to betray you again. No one can or will hurt you ever again..."

"So I shouldn't trust you...?"

Joshua shoots Neku a glare, "Well...you can trust me....and that Shiki person... I guess."

"...Trust is something tangible but... I .." Neku shook his head, "Never mind.

Joshua watched as Neku went back to swirling his ramen.... _Things really have changed._

_Huh Neku?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I portrayed the panic attack correctly- I'm not well versed in them and while I've done a few hours of research into them- I'm...still not sure if I wrote it correctly. I'll be adding Beat and Panic attack into the tags here soon though.
> 
> Poor Neku... At least he's got Joshua....if that's any good.
> 
> That will be the end of Day 3....kinda. There's one last section for the day before we enter day 4
> 
> Headcannon:
> 
> Joshua is well versed in handling Panic attacks- he's seen it many times before in the UG- when he was alive he experienced them before as well. He couldn't bare to see Neku have a breakdown like that- he took action.


	6. Day 3: Warmth (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua: //dumps water onto Neku//  
Neku: hELLO??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To summarize last Chapter for those who decided to skip it!
> 
> -Joshua isn't helpful  
-Beat appears and BEATS them up  
-Neku has a Panic Attack  
-Joshua steps in and calms Neku down enough to get him to Ramen Don's  
-Neku rethinks his life choices while Joshua comforts him

What...?

Where...?

Where was he...?

....Unagawa...

Why was he dreaming of Unagawa...?

He remembers suddenly thinking Unagawa when....

When Joshua told him to scan...

He could.... scan...Josh....

Someone was holding him...

Neku's Eyelids felt so _weak_... so heavy...

He had just enough strength to look up, someone was moving him, adjusting him slowly....

He....He reached out...

Warmth....

_Joshua...?_

A sonnet filled his mind...

Music to his ears...

a harmonizing song....drawing him closer....and closer....to...

_...Sleep..._

* * *

Joshua sat in the middle of the Scramble Crossing, while it had still been busy, it wasn't quite as bad as during the day. He had been restless all day from the Shadow Ramen run about.

His Proxy slept near him, seems Miamimoto hasn't found a better spot to put them....though...it is strange how he didn't give out a mission.... All GMs give out missions....that'll be something he'd have to look into next week. This was week two right? ... His eyes glazed over Neku, huffing softly as the boy squirmed. It was odd, seeing this kid suddenly vulnerable...he had shut out all of the world, even himself.... and now he struggles with these thoughts in his mind...

....What was it he did...? Whilst they were in the crossing....Neku....was panicking over something...._the reaper_. wrapped himself in their arms- protected him from the world...Though something in him _was angry_... he felt it, people passing by while Neku broke down and sobbed? They can't see him, they can't see either of them....

He....had pulled Neku to his chest, the middle of the Scramble wasn't the best place for it, but....he calmed down.... he was still crying... but gentle reminders to breathe... He.... He seemed to know what he was doing. Some nice Ramen afterwords had quelled his worries for the most part...

Joshua needs to control his emotions better...

...Time to test a hypothesis.

Slowly, Joshua moved his arms under Neku... carefully bringing him towards them.

Neku fidgeted, mumbling practically on the verge of tears. though as he lifted him, Neku reached out, pressing his head against Joshua's chest as he slowly relaxed.

Joshua eeped in surprise- for a kid who isn't super about the touchy feely- he's....really clingy.

Though it seems his test pulled through, once against his chest, Neku seemed to calm down, only moving to adjust himself

Featers brushed up against Neku's side, causing him to wriggle a bit.

Joshua hummed happily, running his hand over Neku's hair...

  
_The kid was listening to the Music of Shibuya- **how fitting.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, seems Neku accidentally scanned Joshua...
> 
> Headcanon:
> 
> Joshua isn't sent to sleep when the next day passes, He usually has some power to stay awake
> 
> SPOILER FOR THE END OF THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU!
> 
> While Joshua does have wings- even in this weaker state, they're invisible- he excuses any flight with strong telekinesis in later weeks.


	7. Day 4: Scramble Crossing Scramble Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua: Hey....what do you want for dinner  
Neku, Sobbing: C-Chicken nuggies....

Joshua's pin flew off the stage, Neku throw his arms up in success, "Ha! I win!"

Joshua huffs, taking his pins back off the ground, "Geez Neku, when did you become a Tin Pin expert?"

"Uh- _since forever_!" He snerked at the blonde teen who pouted in response.

"Fine, one more hour." Reaching over, Joshua took up his bowl of Miso Ramen while Neku shuffled around in a bag to pull out some chicken nuggets.

"Good thing food doesn't seem to go bad in the UG." Neku muttered, stuffing his mouth full of that sweet delicious chicken.

"Be awful if it did Neku." Stirring his Ramen, Joshua stifled a chuckle at Neku's display. "Well, instead of sitting around in silence- Neku- got anything you want to say or ask?"

"Mph?" Neku swallows- coughing as he tried to clear his throat, "gh- like what??"

"Would you rather sit around in silence for another hour? Is there any reason we're wasting our time with these missions? You know, that kind of talk- or are you looking for something more casual."

"We're wasting our time waiting because I don't want to get erased- I'm sure YOU don't want to get erased- I don't want Shiki getting erased cause I failed over your stupid games, And besides, even if I did have questions- you'd probably find the most cryptic way of not answering them." Neku huffed, "So, Silence."

"Alright." Josh turned his eyes to his phone.

Within the first 5 minutes of the silence, Joshua had turned away from Neku and was talking into his phone- Probably to Mr Hanekoma. Something felt....off though. They had cleared out all the noise in the Scramble earlier that morning- makes it easier to play when you're not getting bothered by minks and crabs but...

'Just to make sure...' Neku pulled out his player pin....

_Focus..._

Looking around the scramble, not a noise was in sight. just thoughts of the people...though a white twinkle from Joshua caught Neku's attention.... That's right..._Yesterday_

Yesterday he had accidentally scanned Joshua... so could he scan Joshua again? His mind reached out...a Silent Thought...

In... Udagawa... He lay resting on the ground.... a player pin falls seamlessly onto his chest... where...was he....? In front.... In Front of the CATS mural..? His eyes drift upwards... someone was stroking his hair....who...?

His vision fades as he feels himself being shaken.

"_Neku_\- Neku are you alright?"

Fluttering his eyes open, he glances to Joshua in dismay... What...was that?? Why was that in his head?! Did....Did Joshua watch him die??

He sat up, rubbing his forehead, "I'm fine..." He glances at Joshua, "Just...dozed off I guess."

"Hm...Well how'd you sleep last night? Strange that while we didn't get a mission yesterday, we still got sent back to sleep."

Neku nods, "Yeah....that is weird..." he quietly pockets his player pin, "I don't remember how I slept- I felt like I was having a nightmare I think but I can't..." He shrugs, "What, do you remember?"

"Not at all!" Joshua flashed a knowing grin. That _same damn grin_. He would never reveal it unless Neku took the bait- but would it be even worth it...?

Screw it-Why Trust this partner if he isn't telling him everything?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmmm?"

"That grin- I know you're lying- Do you remember what you dreamt of?"

There's a long pause, "...I dreamt of my last few days is all- nothing important."

'Knew it....but why did he come out so cleanly? Unless the kid was lying to him still.'

Though another thought came.

"Wait...last few days? But aren't you alive?"

Joshua hummed, "Before I joined the reapers game- Neku. It could mean anything."

_'Bastard.'_

Letting out a relenting sigh, Neku sat back, glancing up at the Q-Floor screen, "...What did you do before you entered the reapers game? Can people in the RG even see you?"

"Clearly not, otherwise I'd probably be arrested for loitering,"

"_Or hit by a car_-" Neku added.

Though he really shouldn't have.

Joshua fell silent. His eyes darken as he muttered out a '_Yeah._'

Now the both of them were quiet. Did something happen to Joshua?

Though Joshua stood up, lifting his phone and checking each path of the scramble.

"...Hey- we aren't going anywhere for another hour, remem-"

"The signal is coming from Center Street, seems far off, Udagawa it seems."

Udagawa?!

Joshua's tone was dull, monotone- Was he serious?

"...We should get going then."

"Oh- change your mind then?" Josh smirked. "Geez Neku if you wanted to go to Udagawa you could have just spoken up."

Annnd there's the boy he wants to strangle again.

"Listen, shut up, come on." At this point Neku was used to just dragging Joshua. Grabbing his wrist he led the way into the Center Street Enterance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a Drink every time Neku says Trust your Partner


	8. Day 4: Mystery Afoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku: Joshua this is a crime scene  
Joshua, holding Neku's hand: WHAT IS THIS THE THEIF'S HAND?? GET OFF MY DICK.

Entering the ever so colorful Tipsy Toe Hall, Neku felt Joshua's other hand grab his arm. A quick curious look, he asks, "Hey, you don't need to hold on that much, we're almost there." Looking ahead, he notices the trash heap- though no Sho on top of it. "Seems that the grim heaper's been this way."

"Hey! It's you!"

Neku Perked up as 777 and two fellow hooded reapers wave him down.

"Do you know these reapers Neku?" Joshua gave a curious glance over the three of them.

"Sadly." Leading Joshua over, he gave a defeated wave to the three, "Hey- what's going on?"

"Hey, you're that kid who helped fix the stage lights last week yeah? Perfect timing- You're not busy, right? Come on help a brother out"

"I'd love to-"

"We'll help." Joshua responded over Neku.

777 grins, nodding, "Sweet- sweet- Hey so..."

Neku shoots a glare at Joshua, what was up with him all of a sudden?? This kid acted a lot like he did from before he met Shiki or Rhyme or....Beat.... Is he changing for the better? Or avoiding the worst?

They could just walk on by these two- check what that tracker's looking for- then head back to help- and unless this tracker's tracking some kind of timed bomb- it wouldn't be long.

"Tenho- Can you put a wall behind us? Just to make sure you two don't scatter and leave us hanging yo."

Neku shot back into the conversation, "W-Wha- hey you can trust us!"

"Yeah well just in case- Anyways- I'll be right here if you find anything-"

"Hey- why are we even bothering with the players- not like they're gonna check everywhere." the black hoodie Reaper huffed. "I'm headed back to A-East, let me know if y'all find anything."

"...I'll check Molco." The refereed Tenho shuffled away- BJ quickly follows, "Hey- wait- I found your phone earlier."

"Oh snap- where'd you find it?" Tenho took it, glancing back at 777 And the two teens.

"Oh it was on- ah...uh....Spain Hill! Yeah! ...." and with a pat on Tenho's shoulder, BJ dashed off.

A long awkward pause followed, Joshua speaks up, "So, looks like we got a real mystery on our hands this time Neku." He chuckles, "We should first start with some interrogations, do some digging- the faster we solve this, the faster we can get to Udagawa."

With a defeated groan, Neku nods, "Alright...lets start here. Triple 7?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BJ and Tenho are married and you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> Bit of a short chapter since the next one's focus is mainly on the Booth of Love~


	9. Day 4: Phone Booth of Love~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doves: //Cooing//  
Neku: Look at all those chickens.

"So this is the phone booth of love." Joshua stepped inside, pulling Neku in with him. "Likely where that stray phone call was made- it's one of the few phone booths in all of Shibuya."

"Yeah....what's with the name anyways? Is this just like some popular booth for couples or something?"

"Oh- are you insinuating we're a couple Neku? I'm flattered~ But no- legend has it that if you call your crush and confess your feelings for them- they'll fall in love with you."

"Really?? People come up with the strangest of hoaxes.... I wonder if it really works."

"Let's find out then shall we?" Joshua took out his phone, giving Neku a chance to see the screen.

The main background seemed pretty old- potato quality image of what looked to be some birds in Dogenzaga- next to the Cosmic Shop. It felt...odd, Though Neku decided not to question it.

Something he did feel to question though were the numbers saved on Joshua's phone. There were of course, Mother, Father, Neku, and Mr.Hanekoma...but...

"Wait- _why do you have my Phone Number in there?_ I never give anyone my number!"

Joshua shoots a confused look at Neku, before shrugging, "Your partner's number gets added to your phone, you can find mine on yours."

'_Yeah right_.' Neku grumbled, flicking out his phone he checked the numbers.

Lo and Behold- Joshua's name was there. Son of a bitch.

His phone suddenly began ringing, he jumps in surprise as he answers it, "H-Hello?"

"Hello, it's me, your ever so faithful lover Joshua-" Neku glances up to meet with Joshua's eyes. Joshua held the payphone to his ear with a smile, squeezing Neku's hand in the other. "It seems the payphones can reach dead kid's phones- along with reaper's with the right number." He hangs up,"So, that means We've got our culprit caller pinned here." Taking his phone back, Joshua turned on the camera, "Say cheese Neku~"

Before Neku could say or do anything, Joshua snapped a Photo, giving a long look at it. "Hm... "

"Hey! What was that for??" Releasing Joshua, he swiped the phone and glared into it.

"...wait, what?" The Photo was of a now empty phone booth- timestamped 1:45 PM yesterday. Wasn't the current time 2:04?

"Neku, my Phone, now." Joshua reached his hand out expectingly. Begrudgingly Neku handed it back. "Thank you."

"So, He got the call around 1:45 but no one was there. Lets try another time." Joshua snaps another photo. The image comes in showing a phone left on the booth with the Mic next to it.

"Hey that's the mic!"

"Seems it was stashed away in here huh? It doesn't tell us the culprit." Joshua aims the phone one more time, the shutter sounds as the picture came in. "Hmm...Interesting."

"That's BJ- He must have stolen the mic!"

"Now Neku don't jump to conclusions," Joshua observed the photo, "There's been a change....look at where the Phone once was."

"...Is that...a megaphone?"

"Correct- you're doing so good Neku!" Anyways. If BJ stole the mic, what good would it be to place a Megaphone there?"

"Well...we should take one more photo before-"

"Can't."

"Can't?? What do you mean by-"

"I can only take three photos a day. Don't blame me- blame Mr.H's arbitrary rules."

Neku groans, "Look, we'll just use my phone then-" He pauses, checking his phone, "...I don't have a camera on mine."

Leaning over, Josh sneakily took Neku's hand again, "Huh, Must have forgotten to do yours then Neku. looks like we'll be paying him another visit afterwards hmmm?" he hummed.

"...I guess. Fine, fine- lets go find BJ- see what he knows."

"Sounds good~ Lead the way then Neku~"

As the two exited, Neku suddenly came to a halt, his gaze focused on some Doves in a small clearing, pecking at the ground for bread some kids were tossing to them.

"...Come on Neku, A-East is this way- what are you looking at-" Joshua spots the doves too, giving a bit of a tense squeeze "They're just birds Neku. lets move on."

"...I guess. Just..." Was he really going to tell Joshua this? ...Yeah he was. "Me and an old friend came by here a lot when I was little. They loved to feed the doves around here."

".....Not that I....particularly care but, I wasn't aware you had friends before the reaper's game. What were they like?"

"..I...I don't remember a lot- guess just my head suppressing it." he chuckled, "They were my best friend. They disappeared one day...and I was broken... I shut out the world because I was afraid of getting hurt I guess... No one reached out to me and it felt right to block everyone out after that."

"...yeah..."

_Same Here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neku is 100% taller than Joshua he can hold anything above Joshua's head and Josh wouldn't be able to do anything about it til day 6.
> 
> Also on another note, I went ahead and drew what I feel_[Joshua and Neku](https://mephi-does-things.tumblr.com/post/187273978045/hello-im-trash-and-ive-not-posted-in-a-while-i)_ look like in this fic!
> 
> Joshua is just.... so small


	10. Day 4: Nao and Sota

"Hey!"

Neku jumped, shooting a glare behind him.

Joshua patted his shoulder, "Hey, calm down it's just other players."

A young tanned blonde woman came up to them, close behind her was a taller blonde man in a black leather jacket.

"Hey are you like...players?" the woman asked.

"What if we are, is there something you two need?" Joshua huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, like, I've been with the same guy for like, the past 4 days and I felt it would be like, good to talk to someone else."

The man offered his hand out, "I'm Sota, this beauty here is Nao."

Nao blushed, swaying, "Aww, But you two can call me Nao Nao for short!"

Neku reluctantly took Sota's hand, shaking it, "Nice to meet you... now that I think of it though... I don't think we've seen many players for the past few days Josh..."

"Yeah like, there's also been these creepy black noise around- Every time we've come across them, we like, ran like bunnies! They're really strong!"

"Those black noise again.." Joshua mumbled to himself, falling into though as his hand grabbed Neku's.

"Are you two a couple parters like us?" Sota leaned against the wall in the shade, "Nice to see we aren't the only ones.

"W-What?? No!" Neku shoved Joshua away, "We're just partners, nothing more. He just does that sometimes, nothing to do with me."

Joshua stumbled back, huffing at Neku as he went back to thinking, his free hand hugging his side.

"You don't like, gotta be mean- You can hold hands with mutals too!" Nao pouted, "You didn't seem to have an issue about it before Sota like, pointed it out."

"Yeah man, apologize to your partner- if you two are gonna fight like that, you'll never get to the end of the game."

"Wait but--" The glares from the other two, Neku begrudgingly muttered out "Sorry Josh." then offered his hand.

Joshua takes his hand, squeezing it, "Well, We found attacking the black noise at the same time, Neku and I were able to defeat them with general ease."

"Oh that like- sounds good but... Me and Sota's psycs aren't super easy to like, combo."

"Yeah, usually I hit the first few, my psyc is when I run, I get fires around me- and Nao comes and sweeps up the rest She can shoot these cold shots, you know?" Sota motioned vaguely with his hands out.

"So a shooter and a dasher... yeah that'd be hard to hit at the same time." Neku motioned to Joshua, "He's telekinetic, I'm...well... I can use any pins it seems... I guess?"

Joshua nods, "the good thing about telekinesis in the Reaper's game? " Neku felt himself get lighter, he slowly levitated above the ground. "You can use it outside of battle~"

"H-Hey!!" Neku helplessly floated, "P-Put my down!! Josh!"

With a casual shrug, Neku fell to the ground with a smack. Sota couldn't help but laugh as Neku pulled himself up, brushing off the dust from his clothes.

"Oh! I had like, the best idea! What if we teamed up? We'll defeat noise a lot faster! And when there's that weird black noise- you two can help defend us!"

"Yeah, besides with how weird this game has been, no missions for the past day and today, protecting eachother would be the best for us."

Neku blinked, sudden thoughts of Beat and...

Rhyme...

He doesn't know these players, but, he doesn't want them to end up like Rhyme did..."

"You know, teaming up with other players is probably the worst thing you two can do."

Wait, he wasn't about to-

_"Not every player gets revived, even if they win the game_."

"Joshua!" Neku snapped at him, though he continued, "Neku here won last week's game, but only his partner got revived, meaning that not only are other players are your compition, but even your own partner."

"Like, what???"

"Not cool man.." The couple glanced at each other with worry. "Wait so...if you don't get revived you can play again?"

"That's correct, and Neku can't afford to loose or get erased, not only is he playing for his life, but his parter from last week, What was her name, Shiki?"

Neku felt his fist clench, if only he could punch this twerp right now.

"...Yeah... I have to win, _for me and Shik_i."

There's a moment of silence, before Sota spoke up, "I would play the game 1000 times for my Nao, you're doing gods work playing again for your friend." He smiled.

"Yeah like... I'd rather play again then let Sota get erased! You're so brave Neku, I think I'm in like, love!"

The two laughed, "But regardless, even if it hurts our chances of getting revived this game, I'd rather we all be safe, for Shiki, right Neku?"

Neku nods, "Y-Yeah..."

"Well, what are you two up to then? We'll join in!"

Joshua filched, caught off guard by their willingness, before nervously playing with his phone. "Um... Well..We were...."

_What was up with him all of a sudden? Joshua getting this weird around other players? ...Must have not been expecting their reply, why was he pitting them against us?_

"We're trying to go to Udagawa, Josh is following some tracker on his phone." Neku spoke for Joshua, squeezing his hand, "We just got sidetracked by a little side mission 777 sent us on."

"Oh Triple 7? We saw 'em at Tipsy Toe Hall right? Did you guys find what you were looking for?"

"Sort of, We're looking for a stolen mic, we gotta head down to A-East to talk with one of the band members, BJ I believe."

"Well alright! Lets head that way!" Sota took initiative, leading the way to A-East.

"Come on Nekky, Josh Josh!" Nao skipped after.

"...Well, looks like we're working with some other players, whether we want to or not Neku."

"_Thanks I noticed_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sota and Nao deserve better and here I am giving them that better.


End file.
